It is well known that numerous windshield ice scrapers have been designed in the past, however all of them are comparatively similar to each other in construction and use by including a transverse blade that is pushed forwardly and pulled rearwardly across the windshield surface so as to remove snow and sleet from the windshield. However such shaped blades must necessarily additionally include a row of teeth set back from the blade edge in order to break ice that has frozen on the glass, before it can be brushed away by the blade. It is believed that this design is in need of improvement so that the scraper is more efficient.